Flaming Hot Love
by FireStar104
Summary: Dr. C has been overwhelmed with his love for Susan, getting depressed from the way he acts in front of her. So Link and Bob decide to get him a girlfriend with the help of one of their "friends". Let's just say things get a little TOO hot with them. Dr. C/OC


_Hey there people of awesomeness. I've brought a story here to show I'm still sticking with my love of MvsA. Yes I know other stories haven't been finished but I thought a new story might help me get a good start since I haven't writing any since who knows when. Anyway, hope you enjoy._

_Notes:_

_Jack:__ A demonic black teddy bear about mid height with the monster. Shredded ears with a red demon tail and red wings._

_Rusty:__ A puppy German shepherd. Talks with a red collar and a light in the middle that light up with every word he says in his mind; black and brown with perky ears._

Flaming Hot Love

Susan and her friends were hanging out in the backyard, fluffy clouds slowly moved across the sky with a gentle cool breeze along the way. Insecto laid in the shade with Rusty while the others sat out in the middle of the field. A few fireworks were scattered around in front, three of which were on stick pointing upwards.

"And with the help of a certain someone," she said taking a glance at Doc sitting at her left, "I've made my own liquid pyrotechnics." She grabs a match and lights the three fireworks, sending them off into the sky and exploding in liquid colors.

A few drops splashed onto Link sitting on her shoulder, "That's pretty cool Suzy," he said smiling as he wiped the drops off.

"Aww thanks Link," she smiled back.

"Wow, ah! There's some in my eye!" Bob shouted, blinking rapidly.

"Isn't it cool Doc?" Link asked gazing at him with Susan.

Dr. Cockroach looks up at Susan with a small smile, "Y-Yes I uh…" he blushes and shorts out his sentence.

She giggles while letting Link off her shoulder; the clouds turned grey and started to form together, "Look, I'll see you guys later," she said going over to Insecto, "We promised to help clean up the streets from the last alien fight. Thankfully the rain will clear out the slimy goop," she laughed as she climbs onto the giant butterfly and flies away.

Thunder started and rain began to fall, the monsters took notice and ran inside the facility with Rusty being the last. He gets next to Link and shakes off the water soaked into his fur.

"Aww, Rusty not next to me!" Link said blocking water from his eyes.

Bob goes over to a window watching the rain fall, it turns into a sprinkle showing a bit of sun, "It's letting up," he said looking back, " Hey come on guys, let's go do something. I'm bored!" Link had a worried look on his face, as did Rusty. "What's wrong?" Bob whispered coming up to them.

"It's Doc," Link responded looking over at the table, Dr. Cockroach had his head buried into his arms, miserable.

"Doctor_…_" Bob whined coming to the side of him, "What's wrong buddy?"

"What is love?" Doc mumbled.

"Baby, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more…" Bob mumbled back. Link looks at him with a queer face, "Sorry that song is _really_ addicting," he said with a serious face.

"Doc I'm sure plenty of girl would want to date you," Link said rubbing his friend's back.

"Who would want to date a psycho half man half bug? Not Susan," his voice went soft at her name.

Link sighs, "Aw Doc…" he said, sorry for his friend but then his face lightens of a thought, "The Missing Link is gonna find ya a new lover," he grinned. "Follow me Bob; Rusty you look after him with that built in camera of yours."

"If anyone tries to hurt Doc, I will kill them," Rusty responded, wagging tail.

"That's my boy!" Link praised. They go over room 101 and opened the door up to glass caged up aliens; some moaning, some cursing, others pounding on the glass wanting to escape. Ignoring the hurtful comments they go over to one specific glass cage.

An irritated sigh comes from the dark inside, "What?" it said as if it's been through enough.

"Jack we need your help," Link said calmly.

The teddy bear stepped into the light of his cage, "What for?" he said with a stern face, his tail waving impatiently.

"Doc's got a broken heart and… Since you know a lot of people of all ages… Would you be considering on helping us find him some love?"

"Helping? Really?" he laughed, "I don't think so."

"Oh so you _can't _do it," Link said folding his arms.

Jack looked surprised, "What? Yes I can!"

"No, no, no, I get it. Sometimes a person…I mean…_demon_ like you can't find love. Yeah I totally get it," he nodded smirking a bit.

"I CAN FIND LOVE!" Jack yelled with a vein throbbing in his head.

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Even a perfect one?"

"YES, YES A PERFECT LADY FOR THE ROACH, FOR YOU, FOR THAT BLOB OF GOOP, FOR ANYONE!"

Link stayed silent for a moment, "Ya sure?"

"YES!" Jack yelled already with hasty breathing.

* * *

Jack led a path through the woods along with the two friends. He had a tracker tied to his ankle, in case he decides to run off and making his powers limited taking away his wings and replacing his tail with a jagged fur one.

"You used reversed phycology on me, didn't you?" Jack grumbled.

"Yep," Link said grinning; Jack growled but let it off slowly. "So you were saying you know this girl perfect for Doc?" Link asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah," Jack rolled his eyes, "She's _really_ hot."

"And where did you say she lives?"

"In the Fire Kingdom," he said with a flaming hot pitchfork proofing in his hand. He stabs the ground cracking it open to a fiery hell hole with searing steam sizzling out; red hot stairs lead down between the two walls of blazing earth. "And if you think you're gonna take over our kingdom…you might as well kiss your hometown goodbye!" he warned his skin getting red hot.

"Got it," he answered taking the hint, "But Jack we can't go down there, we'll burn!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…Right…" Jack said thinking for a second. He goes over to the two of them and places a hand on their back, his touch burned making them yell out in pain. "There, you're bullet proof. Or…Fire proof to be exact," he said walking down the stairs. Link carefully puts a hand on one step and surprisingly it didn't burn, it just felt like cool concrete. The two followed the fellow demon surrounded by pools of lava and a blood red sky, screams of torture echoed making them uneasy. They arrived to a large dungeon filled with torches and wider stairs on each side. A blazing fire with golden armor sat in his throne between the stairs filled with coal formed people. Hanging above the king was a curved container, inside stood a slender woman wearing a bright red dress. A ruby in the center held it together while her long hair swayed in the air like fire.

"Hey monster B is in the house!" Bob yelled before getting elbowed in the stomach by Jack.

"Dude, you gotta pretend to be royal blood!" Jack whispered to the both of them.

"You could of told us that earlier…" Bob pouted rubbing his stomach. He then slides up to the king with Link and Jack by his side, "Good 'morrow your majesty! I am Sir Bob, and this is Sir Link," he presents Link without taking his eyes off the king.

"Hmm…" the Fire King began, "What is it you seek? SPEAK," his voice boomed.

Link and Bob were startled, "Uh…" Bob began, "We come as an envoy for…um… Prince Cockroach."

"A prince?" the King said surprised. The chatter among the people raised with the tone of curiosity, the word "prince" was mentioned the most.

"Yeah!" Link spoke up, "Ah-And he's taken a liking in your daughter."

"Bold words," the King said, "But know, you that my daughter is a rare jewel. She cannot be wooed by just _any_ prince.

"Um…" Bob thought, "Oh! Prince Cockroach is awesome!" he cheered.

The people's chatter raised, "Awesome? That's the best kind!" one of them said.

"Quite now," the King said holding up a hand to the his people, "We are perplexed," he stands, puts his hands behind his back and goes up to them, "If you are a barren true…Where is your gift? These come and practice is among dignitaries."

The chatter among the people began again, "Yeah the gift, where's the gift?" some said.

"_You're blowin' it…" _Jack murmured.

"_A_ gift?" Bob said overconfident, "Sire, Prince Cockroach sent _three _gifts!" he held three fingers up with a big smile.

"What?!" Link whispered in a shout.

"Hmm…Three _is_ more than one…" the King mumbled.

"Wait a second three's a lot of gifts, I want three gifts!" some said amongst the chatter. The Princess came closer to the glass with the look of interest in her eyes.

"The first gift is…um…uh…" Bob said sticking his hands inside his body, "Oh! This water bottle!" he takes out a water bottle but lost his grip and was thrown in the air. It landed on a dancing flame and breaks, letting lose all water and putting the flame out. The Princess backed away from the glass in disgust.

"Prince Cockroach had smoked my jester! …I did hate my jester," the King said with a bored tone.

"Uhh…Prince Cockroach hated him too," Link added in. The Princess heard and the interest in her eye sparkled again.

"For your second gift, a…erm…" Bob thought.

A guitar started to be played by one of the flame people, it catches Link's attention making him run over and take the guitar, "A-A serenade! That Prince Cockroach wrote, for milady..." he winks at the Princess.

"Ooh," she said impressed.

"Bob, you do the lyrics," Link whispered to him as he starts to play the guitar.

"Got it," Bob answered and looked to the Princess with a smile, "Uh… Oh. Oh Fire Princess… I think you're rad. I really wanna kiss you…Right in front of your dad." Link smiles nervously to the outraged king while Bob continued faster, "'Cause I think you're great, I wanna be your mate or even go on a date 'cause I feel like there's a fire inside my body! Like there's a fire inside my heart! It's like this fire is gonna consume me, if I keep waiting for this thing to start. Oh I feel like I'm all warmed up inside. I feel all warmed up inside… I feel all warmed up insi-ah-ah-ah-d," he finished smiling up at the Princess clapping.

"A fire inside my body?! I am repulsed," the Fire King snarled, "Give me your third terrible gift and be on your way!" he waved his hand as he goes back to his throne.

"Aww Doc," Bob said taking out a watch with a hologram screen showing Dr. C crying in the corner, "I'm sorry buddy." Link goes to the side of him with the same reaction as Bob.

"Is that him?" the King asked pointed at the watch, "He looks terrible, why isn't he here? Why did he send his buffoons?!" his tone was impatient and was in no mood to play, "Leave now buffoons! For you have failed!"

"No Wait!" Link shouted, "Eh…Prince Cockroach is here!" he turns towards Bob and gives him a look.

Bob tilt his head in confusion then got the message, "Oh! He's _right_ here!" he yelled taking out a part of himself and forms it to look just like Dr. Cockroach.

"Gr-Greetings Fire King!" Bob's figure said in the doctor's voice, "My final gift is your favorite thing in the world!"

"A bear?" the King said.

"Uh…" the three friends looked at each other, "Yeah!" Link said pushing Jack out in front.

"Hey don't push me!" Jack yelled in response.

"This would make a certainly nice gift," the King said, "If it weren't for his banishment from his own Kingdom! Be gone!"

Bob's figure of Doc started to cry and sniffle, "Doc, don't cry!" Bob comforted.

"I can't help it I'm in love with Susan!" Bob made Dr. Cockroach say to him in a rather higher voice.

"But she's not that into you," Bob said trying not to sound harsh.

"I don't care!"

"Come on Fire Princess seems into you!"

"No, no, no! Only Susan!" the doctor said and turned around.

Bob puts a hand on his shoulder but was slapped off, "Ow Doc!" he said taking his hand away but his voice was caught short when Doc kicks him down and starts strangling him. "Ack! Doctor!" Bob chocked.

"Is he alright?" Jack asked Link.

"I…I don't know any more…" he sighed shaking his head.

"Doctor!" Bob crocked before passing out, the doctor stands back catching his breath with the look of violent in his eyes.

"Fantastic!" laughed the Fire King.

"Huh?" the three said and looked to the King on the edge of a cliff next to his daughter.

"Any prince ruthless enough to kill his own buffoon will make an excellent boyfriend," the King continued.

"Yay!" Bob silently cheered at his plan.

"For my evil daughter!" the King boomed with joy as he lowered the vase down with a tug of a lever.

"WHAT?!" Bob and Link yelled together.

"She's an unstoppable force of destruction, nothing the psycho like you can't handle. Congratulations!" he dispersed into air and goes back to his throne.

The vase sets on the floor opening up on all sides, "I'm so happy! I'm so happy to meet you Prince, you're my Prince…" she said in the kindest voice as she ran to the doctor and embracing him in a soft hug.

The fire people chatted with gentle faces, "Aww that's sweet," some said.

"She seems normal…" Link said to himself.

"Yeah she seems normal," the people agreed nodding their heads.

"STOP WHISPERING!" the Fire Princess shouted spewing her flame bolts at some people and turning her them into piles of ashes.

Jack cringed at the sight while the monsters got wide eyed and looked at each other. "A-Actually, I'm not that into you anymore. We-We're really not that each other's types," Dr. Cockroach said nervously moving away from her.

"We're…what?" the Princess began confused.

"I change my mind, I don't like you," he said shaking his head.

"You WHAT?!" she yelled, her flames igniting again.

"Uh nothing!" Bob said taking Doc's form back into his goop, "Let's go guys!"

The three ran to the hot stairs and into the real world. They ran all the way back home to the facility; breathless, Link and Jack pant against the wall while Bob goes over to Dr. Cockroach in the corner of the main room.

"Doc! Doc!" Bob wheezed, "We really messed up!"

"Just tell Link to fix it…" Dr. Cockroach moaned not wanting to look up.

"That's the problem Doc, we _both_ screwed up!" Link blurted out before a rumble interrupted him. He looks outside the window to the backyard, seeing a wall of flame coming closer and closer. A scream of pure hatred shattered the window making Link's heart race. "Jack, can't you do something?!" he turns to him.

"If I knew what to do I would've done it by now!" he yelled to him.

Another shatter of glass caught Doc's attention and looked up. He sees that the roof glass was engulfed by flames, but within the flames he sees a small ruby.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" the flames yelled melting the metal at the sides.

"Come on Doc we gotta get out of here!" Bob yelled to him.

"Just leave me, my life is already miserable as it is," he grumbled.

"What in the heaven of hell is goin' on out here?!" Monger shouted running from the doors.

The sound of fireworks being ignited made Link jump, but the drizzle of rain began to hit his shoulder. Gazing out the window he saw that the flames had sparked Susan's fireworks and that the clouds were grey as water began to pour. The Princess screamed again but instead of anger it was a scream of pain.

Bob was dragging his miserable buddy about halfway across the room when he stops, startled by the scream. The Princess was soaking wet and dull of color, her flames died out at all that left was soggy ash on where it had burned. She stood at the edge of the melted in hole, stumbles a few then finally drops. Dr. Cockroach listened to his instincts and caught her in his arms. He looks down at her, heart stricken by her appearance.

The Fire Princess slowly opened her eyes but shot open wide once she saw him. She scrambles out of his arms and regains her flame and color again. "What's wrong with me?! Don't you like me?!" she yelled creating a silence throughout the room.

"I-I like you!" Dr. Cockroach stuttered out of confusion.

The Princess blushes and looked surprised, but her flames flared up and her emotions changed back to anger, "What's wrong with you?!" she said with hate. Her hand slaps his left cheek leaving a red marked handprint. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again," she growled deeply then slides out the broken window leaving a trail of fire behind.

Dr. Cockroach just stares at the window; a puzzled yet odd feeling prickled his stomach. "Doc?" Bob asked as the others gaze at him, looking for an answer in the silence.

The doctor looks back at them with the same confusion they had, "I think I'm in love," he said.

_There ya go. I hope you liked it, really. Comment it ya want and thanks for reading! I swear I'll get better at this! And no, Fire Princess is not supposed to be me. (Although I wish...)_


End file.
